Yuki
by My Written
Summary: [completo]Una tormenta de nieve, como casi todos los días, era la encargada de borrar las huellas del camino. Azula, la bella y poderosa princesa del bando enemigo. Lo esperaba—Aang, uno...¿puede sentirse solo aún cuando esta rodeada de personas?—Umm creo, ¿por qué? Es que acaso así es como te sientes... ¿sola?—Claro que no, no seas estúpido. Tengo a mi padre y mi hermano, y a ti—


Está historia participa en el **Reto "Lo Prohibido"** del mes de Noviembre del foro:

 **¡El Cometa Sozin!**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia que leerán.

 **Personajes:** Villano: Azula — Héroe: Aang

 **Mundo** Universo Alterno

 **Raiting** T

 **Palabra: "—** **Soledad—** **"**

" **Mundo ALTA"**

—Hola— Diálogos y Narración

— _Hola— Recuerdos_

* * *

En el campamento militar del norte, solo había una regla, todos son uno y uno son todos. El Comandante Sokka, era uno de los que esa regla era su ley. Todo contingente de hombres a su cargo ponía en practica esa normativa.

Ya que la gran soledad en la que habitaban no era para nada piadosa, es más era malvada, cruel y hasta sanguinaria.

—Comandante, ya es hora—. La voz de uno de sus viejos amigos penetro a sus oídos ya un poco cansados.

—Aang, creo que eres el único aquí presente que no debería llamarme así.

—Lo siento. Pero Sokka—. El hombre no mayor de treinta años aclaro la garganta—. Es... bueno es hora para ir a verla a _ella._

Sokka frunció el ceño, _ella,_ era una mujer con grandes influencias en esa guerra, su amigo Aang era él único que podía entrar y salir endeble del palacio, casa o choza que la mujer escogiera como estadía, por esos lados.

 _Hermano mío, te deseo toda la suerte que puedas necesitar—._ Fueron los pensamientos de Sokka _—._ Bien. Aquí estaré para cuando vuelvas.

—Ump— _._ Con un giro de noventa grados de los ágiles pies de Aang— Capitán de ese ejercito— empezó su retirada.

.

.

.

Una tormenta de nieve, como casi todos los días, era la encargada de borrar las huellas del camino. _Azula,_ la bella y poderosa princesa del bando enemigo. Lo esperaba.

Sí, así era. Él un Capitán de las Fuerzas Unidas de la República y peleador en contra del yugo de los "Obsidiana"* iba a verle.

Pero no todo era como ahora, no siempre fue guerra, no siempre fue una era de dolor, perdidas, soledad y llantos.

Así los mismos recuerdos que desde hace tiempo azotaban su mente, cada vez que iba a verla a ella.

— _Aang, uno... ¿puede sentirse solo aún cuando esta rodeada de personas?— la pregunta de su prima lo dejo mudo, porque una chiquilla que tenia aparentemente todo y parecía que no le faltaba compañía le decía eso. A pesar de ser una chica muy malcriada con su tía._

— _Umm creo, ¿por qué? Es que acaso así es como te sientes... ¿sola?_

— _Claro que no, no seas estúpido. Tengo a mi padre y mi hermano, y a ti... así que no estoy sola—. Si ahí estaba la prepotente voz de Azula la cual fue subiendo hasta que Aang pensó que era algo molesta._

— _Entonces porque la pregunta—. Demando saber, al no soportar la mirada oscura y alterada de la joven_

— _Nada, nada.— Aunque el corazón le decía que ese nada era un todo lo dejo estar._

—Llegas tarde, querido. Me puedes decir la razón—. La ira teñía la voz de la mujer de cabello oscuro.

—Tormenta. Pero ya estoy aquí—. Aang solo pudo mirar perdidamente a esa mujer.

—No te des una importancia que no tienes, eres solo un perro. No lo olvides. Eres y serás siendo mi perro, mi juguete, mío y solo mío.

—Siempre he sido tuyo, querida Azula—. A su mente le llegaron las imágenes de ellos dos cuando eran más jóvenes.

—Pues no lo parece, Aang, ahora hasta se rumorea que te casaras con una enfermera. Tan pocas son las mujeres en ese lugar que te conformaras con una patética e inútil enfermera—. Mientras hablaba la vista de Aang se poso en el diván donde ella estaba de manera muy sexy y provocativa.

—Ella no eres tú, y el cariño que le tengo jamás será igual al que siento por ti, prima.

—¡Vaya quién lo diría!— rió con sarna— para que te casas entonces, acaso a nuestro amigo le agradara saber que su querida y amada hermana vivirá una vida en soledad porque tú y yo estamos más unidos que lo que todos piensan—. Aang solo cerro sus ojos y apretó los puños, ni si quiera su amigo, _su_ _hermano,_ sabía el verdadero lazo que lo ata a su codiciosa y manipuladora prima, la General del ejercito Obsidiana.

—Acaso ¿se lo dirás tú?. Azula vamos, tú jamas harías un daño de esa magnitud a un ser como él—. Aang sabía perfectamente que Sokka no resistiría una verdad así; pero también sabía que Azula odia con todo su ser a su amigo, por alejarlo de ella.

—Por qué no, acaso a Zuko le importo lo que sucedió ¡no! a él y a padre jamás les importe. Y tú también me traicionaste, entonces nada me impide hacer lo que crea que tenga que hacer.

—Bueno pero es mi amigo y en todo eso al que más dañarías sería a mi hijo y él es solo un ...

—Niño. Mi hijo ¡ya que jamás velaste por él! eres un mal padre Aang.—Canturrio— A crecido en un mundo donde solo ve sangre y peleas, en la soledad y plenitud de la inmundicia humana. En la corrupción, avaricia, traición y la más grande escoria—. Con cada palabra él solo se podía sentirse peor, su único hijo abitando en el mar de la destrucción y él sin saber como emendar ese error que en su juventud ejecuto.

Lleno de dolor, su maltratada alma y vacío corazón solo quedaban en la helada soledad de ver el desprecio de los ojos de la mujer que ama tan profundamente. Y con precisión imaginar lo mismo en los de su hijo.

—Azula por favor—. La agonía de la voz de Aang afloro en el espacio de esa habitación causando un estremecimiento en la mujer.

Normalmente ella haría lo más practico, matarlo. Pero lo malo es que no podía, ese sujeto de cabello marón y ojos grises siempre la desnivelaba.

Y por primera vez extraño a su madre, mujer a que siempre odio por no darle el amor y cariño de niña. La necesitaba para pedirle sus consejos ya que se sentía más sola y perdida que nunca. Claro nunca dejando que los demás la vieran así, solo su hijo Roku podía derribar la muralla de su solitaria alma.

Ahora, después de once años, tenía el puesto que merecía, su carrera estaba muy bien y con su hijo de diez años era más que perfecto.

—Sabes ya es hora de qué ésta clandestina visita se acabe. Aquí está toda la información de _Roku_ —. La mirada de ambos de dulcifico cuando el sobre que reboto en la mesa se pudo apreciar una de las fotografías que se salía, a un niño de cabello oscuro y mirada gris en un jardín, en sus manos llevaba un ramo de bellas flores color turquesa.

—Es él—. Confirmo Aang.

—Sí—. Y por primera vez en todo lo que llevaban se pudo ver una mirada llena de amor, del más puro amor en los ojos de la general.

Y ahí ella lo supo, su hijo jamás vería a su padre.

Tomo de entre sus ropas la funda donde reposaba la arma y sin ninguna emoción le apunto al hombre que estaba enfrente de ella y al cual amaría por siempre.

El sonido del disparo sonó fuerte y claro en la silenciosa habitación, los ojos de Aang se abrieron más de lo que él pensaba que era posible por la sorpresa.

—¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? —. La enronquecida voz de Aang sonó tan agónica que tal parecía que fuera él que reposaba en el charco de sangre, del cual sus ojos no podían apartar la vista.

De las cortinas que daban paso al pasillo se aprecio una silueta que ya entraba a la sala con unas botas llenas de nieve que se movían por toda la estancia y tomaba el sobre donde estaba la información del supuesto próximo cadete de Obsidiana.

—Eso no importa— la mirada del nuevo se poso en la mujer ya muerta y frunció más el ceño de ser posible. Porque tenía que ser tan terca, jamás se imagino que de su mano ella perecería, ya que apreciaba tan profundamente a su amigo y por eso se atrevió hacer lo que hizo.

— Aang, a él—señalo la fotografía— se le informará que su madre murió en su ultima redada.

—Eres muy cruel.— respondió en un hilo de voz— Además como crees que llegaremos a Roku.

—Secuestrándolo, así de simple. Está tan sola la casa que nadie se dio cuenta, ahora espera en el campamento—. Al oír eso el cuerpo de Aang se estremeció como no se dio cuenta que Sokka lo siguió o es que llevaba más tiempo del que era consiente con su ya fallecida prima.

—Sokka—. Tartamudeo un poco. Se sentía feliz y a la vez triste, como sería su vida ahora al lado de su hijo.

.

.

.

El pequeño Roku estaba en completa soledad, aislado de todo y ese cuarto no era muy cómodo.

Algo había pasado y él mataría al culpable porque no era idiota, no estaría ahí si su madre no estuviera muerta. Lastima que esos inútiles de la República no sabían en lo que se metían secuestrándolo, los mataría a todos y regresaría a tomar su puesto en las filas de los Obsidianas. Asegurando así la victoria de su nación y siendo el orgullo de su madre.

.

.

.

A las afueras de una torre la tormenta de nieve azotaba con furia a una solitaria lapida de madera donde solo se podía leer unas cuantas palabras, solo lo indispensable:

 _Yace aquí una mujer amada por su hombre y su hijo_. _La_ _insigne*_ _Azula._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Fin...**

 **1.* Obsidiana:** Llamada a veces vidrio volcánico, es un tipo de roca ígnea—roca volcánica—. Le coloque esté nombre para hacer ilusión a los de la nación de fuego

 **2.* i** **nsigne*:** Persona que es muy conocida y admirada por tener características que lo distengen de los demás. Aquí Azula era un General por lo tanto muy conocida en batallas y en el mundo.

***Bueno que más puedo decir, solo que pude hacerlo mejor...

A pesar de mi palabra era algo fácil plasmarla se me dificulto, pero me divertí haciéndolo para ustedes.

espero y les guste. :) ***


End file.
